tenimyufandomcom-20200214-history
The Regulars
'The Regulars' (ザレギュラー Zaregyurā) is a song performed by the Seigaku casts. It's performed in: *Musical Tennis no Ouji-sama *Remarkable 1st Match Fudomine *Dream Live 1st *Dream Live 2nd *Dream Live 5th *Seigaku vs. Fudomine *Dream Live 2011 Romaji= TEZUKA tsuyoku naru no da shouri o te ni suru tame ni wa saikyou no TEAM o ore wa hikiite idomu OOISHI totaikaine no kewashii michinori he no ippo regyurra no za o kake ima hajimaru hijouna tatakai FUJI hohoemi no ura ni minagiru toushi yuujou no kage ni SPARK suru hibana ikiteru ima no omoi kometa SMASH kimi no todoke kore ga boku no tamshii no sakebi sa kachinokoru zo kachinokoru zo donna teki ni mo hirumi wa shinai mae ni susumou mae ni susumou donna ni mirai ga ibara no michi no kanata demo TEZUKA yowane o haku na jibun ni uchikatsu shika nai saikyou POSITION onore no te de tsukamitore OOISHI zenkoku seiha kanarazu hatasu sono hi no tame regyurra no za o kake ima hajimaru hijouna tatakai FUJI yorokobi no hi made tsuzuku kurushimi namida no kawari ni nagareochiteku ase uchikaeseru ka massugu sugiru SMASH wakkate kure kore ga boku no sei ippai na no sa makeru mon ka makeru mon ka iku zo kakugo wa dekiteru no kai kisoiaou kisoiaou shiai o kasanete otogai mitomeaeru made ALL kachinokoru zo kachinokoru zo donna teki ni mo hirumi wa shinai mae ni susumou mae ni susumou donna ni mirai ga ibara no michi no kanata demo donna ni mirai ga ibara no michi no kanata demo |-| Kanji= 強くなるのだ　勝利を手にするためには 最強のチームを　俺は率いて挑む 都大会への　険しい道のりへの一歩 青学の名をかけ　今始まる非情な戦い 微笑みの裏に　みなぎる闘志 友情の影に　スパークする火花 生きてる今の重いを込めたスマッシュ 君に届け　俺たちからの魂の叫びさ 勝ち残るぞ　勝ち残るぞ どんな敵にも　ほるみはしない 前に進もう　前に進もう どんな未来が　いばらの道の彼方でも 弱音を吐くな　自分の打ち勝つしかない 最高のポシション　おのれの手でつかみ取れ 全国制覇　必ず果たすその日のため 青学の名をかけ　始まる非情の戦い 喜びの日まで　続く苦しみ 涙の代わりに　流れ落ちてく汗 打ち返せるか真っすぐすぎるスマッシュ 分けってくれ　これが僕らの精一杯なのさ 負けるもんか　負けるもんか 行くぞ覚悟は　出来てるのかい 競い合おう　競い合おう 試合を重ねて　お互い認め合えるまで 勝ち残るぞ　勝ち残るぞ どんな敵にも　ほるみはしない 前に進もう　前に進もう どんな未来が　いばらの道の彼方でも どんな未来が　いばらの道の彼方でも |-| English= I become strong in order to obtain victory I am leading only the strongest team I am moving constantly forward to reach the district tournament With Seigaku’s name on the line our merciless fight will start now Behind my smile I have an overflowing fighting spirit In the shadow of our friendship I’ll light a spark Full of life I hit this smash filled with hope I’ll make sure the cry of my soul will reach you I’ll remain undefeated! I’ll remain undefeated! No matter the enemy I won’t hesitate at all I’ll move forward! I’ll move forward! No matter the future and even if I’ll have to walk a thorny path of the beyond I’ll only have to overcome myself without making any complaints I want to seize the best position with my own hands For that day we’ll dominate the Nationals I’ll give it my all With Seigaku’s name on the line our merciless fight will start now Our pain will continue until the day of joy We’ll exchange our tears for flowing sweat Can we return a dead straight smash? We’ve got to understand this is the best of our ability We’ll never Lose! We’ll never Lose! Here we go! Are you prepared? We’ll compete with each other! We’ll compete with each other! Until once of us takes the win We’ll remain undefeated! We’ll remain undefeated! No matter the enemy we won’t hesitate at all We’ll move forward! We’ll move forward! No matter the future and even if we’ll have to walk a thorny path of the beyond Sources *AmarisRiku @ GoogleSites *Yoshikochan Category:Music